Perfect Partners?
by TsukikoSilverfir
Summary: They say everyone in the world has an exact copy somewhere. They also say everyone has a soul mate. How does the Host Club respond to theirs? Takes place as the days the manga didn't show. T for language and suggestive themes. I know, summary sucks
1. Another Boring Morning

Hotaru roled over onto her side, draping her arm over her twins hips, not quite ready to wake up. Katou, how ever, was a little more sensible. She slide away from her twin, turning of their alarm, and tugged the blankets away. In an instant Hotaru was awake and grumbling. Laughing, Katou ran into the bathroom, closely followed by Hotaru.

Kana woke to a screaming alarm. Sighing, she hoisted herself out of bed and clicked the snooze button. She went to her private bathroom and started the shower, uninterested in anything other than warming up and getting clean.

Mikata finished tying her hair in it's usual braid, then ventured down the hall to Hachimitsu's room. Michi whined about being woken until she remembered her ice cream. Leaping out of bed, she ran for the public shower, Mika -and her strawberry blonde hair- trailing her.

"Looks like it's going to be another boring day," Hotaru commented, combing her fiery hair into it's proper position.

"Or perhaps a day of tales unfurling," Katou countered, stealing the comb and parting her hair the opposite direction. Afterward she set the comb down and, discarding her towel, went back to the bedroom to get dressed. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Hotaru copied her.

"The uniform.." Hotaru began to say.

"Could use an update," Katou concluded, sliding into it. The dresses billowed around their knees, looking distasteful compared to their shock of orangy red hair. "Well, it's off..."

"To breakfast." The twins nodded and made their way down stairs, little jokes here and there.

Kana sat at the table, slowly eating through a plate of eggs and bacon as she read a newspaper. Across from her, her father was complaining about the latest business updates, perfectly aware his daughter was listening and would go out of her way to assist the children students of the mentioned companies. And Kana knew he was doing this, yet she sat and listened, and did exactly as he knew she would. She remembered. Everything.

"Yay, Ice cream!" Michi chanted, shoveling it into her mouth as Mika dined on a piece of lightly browned toast and orange juice.

"Don't forget to brush again before we leave," Mika ordered, concerned for Michi's health.

"I won't forget," Michi assured her, smiling.

The girls met up in front of the school, just as planned. Hotaru took the chance to speak, acting as a leader for this little scheme. "We're all going to met out side Music room three, right?" Around the group heads nodded up and down, indicating agreement. "Let our little visit be a success." Hotaru spoke, turning to walk up the steps. She had a long day ahead of her...

**A/N: Wow, this ended up alot shorter than I thought... Sorry? This is just a filler, to get an inside look at the girls' personalities. Next time: Mirror Mirror!  
****Please review, even if it's bad. Flames are better than the freezer.. Thanks ^_^**


	2. Mirror Mirror

The girls had met up after school and were now standing outside Music Room 3. From all the rumors they had heard, it was time to learn the truth, whatever that may be. Hotaru placed a hand on one of the handles, Katou on the other. With a sigh and a nod the sisters pushed the door open. And were showered with rose petals. "What the hell?" Hotaru said, dusting them over her dress.

"Are we going?" Katou asked, looking quizzically at her sister. A nodded affirmative, the twins led the group into the room, where they were greeted by six handsome men. The ladies stared wide-eyed for a moment. Ok, so the rumors were true, but hell, did they have to be so spot on?

"Welcome, Ladies!" the blonde, who could be none other than the infamous Sou Tamaki, said from his seat int the middle of the room. Standing on either side of him, the whole reason Hotaru and Katou were here in the first place, were two identical twins. At this precise moment, they were wearing identical grins. Behind the chair, to the left, was a very tall man with a much younger looking child on his shoulders. Mori and Hani, if the rumors proved true. Which left Kyoya as the slightly shorter boy in glasses on the right.

"Mirror, mirror," the twin on the left spoke, grin still intact.

"In the door way, that is," the other twin said. Tamaki, confused, looked back at them.

"Except the mirror's broken. It's missing someone," the first twin said.

Taking the confused look for a hint, the twin on the right began to explain. "Look, there's a Kyoya, a Mori, a Hani, and one of both of us. But no you."

"Oh..." Tamaki said, taking another look. For a while no one made any moves, but eventually, in what seemed like it should be natural, the two groups split, meeting up with their 'Mirror Image.'

* * *

"So, you guys are the Hatachiin twins?" Katou asked, arms wrapped around her back, slightly leaning forward. Hotaru was in a very opposite position, arms folded across her chest as she leaned against a wall.

"And you two are the Koboyashi twins... Big deal," one twin replied. Grinning, Hotaru thought, _He's Hikaru. Parted to the left. Easy to remember, it's like mine. Which means the other is Kaoru, like Katou..._

"Specifically Hotaru and Katou, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, which would make you guys Hikaru and Kaoru," Hotaru stated, bored by the twins. "Question is, which is which?"

The boys looked at each other, trading muted words. Hikaru pointed diagonal from himself, at Katou, while Kaoru pointed at Hotaru. "The one on the left is Hotaru and the right is Katou." They spoke in perfect, somewhat unsettling unison. "Now let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game."

"Easy," Hotaru said. "Hikaru, Kaoru." She pointed at each in turn, shrugging at the simplicity.

With a smile, Katou said, "Now you know us and we know you. Next time, it'll be harder." With a wink she hooked arms with her sister and ventured back to the door to await the other girls.

* * *

"Hi, Hachimitsu, right?" Hani asked, a childish smile apparent on his boyish face. Michi nodded, her own smile standing out.

Mika and Mori traded glances and shared a small private smile. Almost like souls speaking to each other, they felt as if they fully understood the other, no words needed.

"Would you like to eat ice cream with me?" Michi asked, tugging her little fox backpack up on her shoulders.

"What about cake instead?" Hani suggested. Though ice cream was tasty, he did still prefer cake.

"Why not ice cream cake?" Mika suggested. Mori nodded his agreement and the tiny third years nodded.

"That's a great idea!" Hani said, running off. Michi followed close behind him, excited for this new experience. Mori and Mika followed more slowly, already walking close together.

* * *

"Kyoya," Kana said, a slight bow seeming to force itself out of her. "I take it your father and your company are doing well."

"I could say the same, Kana," Kyoya replied, adjusting his glasses.

What passed between them was not as much of a game as between what would now be called the quadruplets, nor as innocent as that of Hani and Michi, and defiantly not as quick or simple as that of Mika and Mori. No, what passed between these two children fighting for the inheritance of their father's company was much more complex and drawn out. And began with a staring match.

After several minutes of intense glaring, both gave up and turned away. Kyoya headed for a table where he could work with his laptop while Kana returned to the door.

* * *

All the while, Tamaki had been sitting in his chair, peaking over the arms and the back. He had watched each trade of words and actions and was feeling rather depressed. Why didn't he, the king of hosts, not have someone like this to interact with? "Well, as the king, my attention cannot be devoted to a single woman anyways," he decided, sitting back in his chair.

* * *

"Michi, Mika, we're leaving now. See you guys later," Hotaru called.

"Waaaaht?" Tamaki whined. "Leaving so soon? Don't you want to enjoy your visit while you have the hosts to yourselves?"

"Oh, don't worry Tamaki-senpai. We'll come back. Maybe." Katou said, grinning and turning to follow her twin and Kana out.

And they did. For the next week, just as soon as school let out, each of the girls was back in the room. No one, save Mika who didn't really talk anyways, was willing to admit that they were coming back to see their double. In three weeks time, everyone was comfortable with each other, even to the point of attending the club while the other women were present. By the time a month had rolled around it wasn't ever a shock to see the girls in the music room. Although, one day in particular stood out in everyone's memory.

* * *

Kyoya had just announced their dance party, which was to be held in a month's time, and all the women were eagerly reserving tickets. After the commotion had passed Kyoya returned to his usual spot to type in all the information and calculate net gain. As had become customary, Kana was leaning over his shoulder, waiting to catch any mistake he made. No one ever really paid it any attention, seeing as how Kyoya was never wrong. Until now.

"Kyoya-san, you made a mistake..." Kana said, not really seeming amused. In an instant each of the hosts was watching the exchange.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," He replied, paying her no mind. Kana swatted his had away from the mouse, scrolling back up to the section she was talking about.

"Here," she said, gently tapping the screen. "Megumi said she was reserving for 11, not just one. Why for 11 I don't know, but 11 is what she said." Now everyone was watching, more due to the fact their hosts were ignoring them than for any real curiosity.

For a while Kyoya stared, unable to understand where the mistake came from. At last, he said, "Thank you for catching that mistake." He quickly fixed it and continued on. A small smile lightened Kana features, but it wasn't a smile of victory. Just true happiness at being able to help. Time passed and the hosts carried on with their duties.

* * *

Finally, as the club drew to an end and the ladies departed, the hosts and their new found friends made themselves comfortable on the opposite couches.

"You said you wanted to talk to us after club today?" Tamaki prompted. He wasn't quite certain what they could possibly want, seeing as nothing was stopping them from attending.

"Yeah, we want to joint the club. Turn it into a Host and Hostess club," Hotaru annouced.

"So as to be able to serve men and women alike," Katou added. Tamaki's initial response was one no one expected.

"Certainly not! Why in the heavens would we do that? As women, it is for you to enjoy our company and relax! I couldn't possibly allow women such as yourselves to work such a job!" he exclaimed, carrying on and on about immorality of such a thing.

"But, don't you see? If you were to serve men and women the club finances would sky rocket," Kana explained, drilling for Kyoya's only visible weakness. As co-founder of the club, if they could get him to go for it Tamaki was sold.

"And if there was more money, you'd be able to afford more extravagant themes," Horaru added, aiming for Tamaki.

"Well, you could anyways, but this way gives you a pride of saying you were able to do it without dipping into the family bank account," Katou amended.

"And, if there are more themes there would be more dress up!" Michi excitedly threw in as Mika nodded.

"Plus, what's a knight without a princess to protect?" Hotaru asked.

"A waiter without a waitress?" Katou continued.

"A tropical king without his serving girl?" Hotaru inquired.

"A samurai lord without his kimono girl?" Katou voiced.

"Most importantly, what's a Host without a Hostess?" The twins demanded.

"Aw, just let 'em," Hikaru said.

"All their personalities are exactly like ours, so the guys would be getting the same treatment," Kaoru agreed.

"You'd still be king, Tama-chan!" Hani stated. Tamaki looked to Kyoya, almost beaten.

"What do you say, Mommy?" he asked, pleading with his eyes that he'd turn them down. Secretly, he was only opposed at this time due to the fact that he still wouldn't have his own double.

"It's not a bad idea.." Kyoya seemed to chirp. _Not bad at all, _he was thinking.

"I'll think about it.." Tamaki sighed. "I'll let you know Monday, ok?"

Each girl nodded. Though they outwardly appeared a little let down each was rejoicing inside. Obviosly they had won the battle

* * *

**A/n: Yay, second chapter! This one seems really long, though. Hopefull not too long, sorry if it happens to be. Next time: The Verdict!**  
**Please review, even if it's bad. I'd prefer Flames to the freezer any day. Thanks ^_^**


End file.
